


hidden heaven

by roselynflame



Category: GOT7
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, i love them so so so much, idk how to tag lmao, lowkey inspired by mark’s latest photo shoot (6-28-19), markgyeom desperately need more fics, markgyeom nation RISE UP, sun - Freeform, this is my fourth work and i STILL can’t tag oml, yugyeom is whipped for mark in every way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselynflame/pseuds/roselynflame
Summary: the corners of his lips curl up ever so slightly, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s pink lips.“if you’re the sun, let me be the day for you.”





	hidden heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my fourth work, and my third drabble lmao!!
> 
> in my other fanfic, i have markgyeom as a background ship, so i decided to feed our nation with some actual food this time!!
> 
> i’m sorry that this is short, but i hope you enjoy! <33333

the sun’s golden rays hit mark’s face perfectly, his tan skin glowing oh so delicately. mark shuts his eyes and smiles, unconsciously, yugyeom want to bet, and reaches up to hold down his wicker hat as the wind billows wildly. his skin softly shivers, before returning to its original still, warmed state. 

mark seems so...at peace, yugyeom thinks. he can’t remember a time where the elder appeared to be so free, but the world has presented him with a gracious memory now.

“did you know that the sun is just a star, yugyeommie?” mark asks, but the younger knows he’s not looking for an answer. “it’s nothing more than that.”

of course he knows that the sun is just a star, it’s a basic fact that you learn in elementary after all. 

but recently, he‘s actually had an epiphany, per say; he never felt it. yugyeom has never felt the mere _simplicity_ behind the sun.

after all, there is a major difference between knowing and truly feeling,he thinks to himself. 

because in moments like these, moments in which mark looks as if he’s a heavenly body floating through paradise itself solely because of the sun’s presence, yugyeom refuses to believe that the sun is merely a star.

the sun is much more than that, in every way imaginable; it’s a precious momento to life itself, to the beauty of the past and the upcoming future. it hangs perfectly within the wide, blue expanse of the sky, watching over you as the ageless guardian it is.

there are countless tellings of the moon, all dreamy and elegant, as they should be. yugyeom isn’t saying that the moon gets more attention than the sun, of course not. it’s just that...

he peers to his right. seemingly feeling his gaze, mark’s eyes gently flutter open, his sultry gaze falling onto yugyeom.

“what are you staring at?”

yugyeom can’t help the grin blossoming across his face.

“the love of my life, of course.”

mark’s face radiates joyfully in return. the elder leans in, leaving a feathery kiss his awaiting lips.

ah, yes, yugyeom knows where he was going now.

it’s just that...the sun deserves such descriptions, one that depict the golden star as more than just some massive ball of fire.

the sun is just as divine as the moon, leaving trails of gold scattered among our homes. we constantly praise the man in the moon, endlessly discussing how gracious he is for watching over us while we dream the night away. but when has there ever been appreciation for the sun watching as we live day to day?

yugyeom stares at the glistening clouds reflecting off the water. 

a lot would describe mark as the moon, but yugyeom thinks the exact opposite, actually. 

he is just as the sun is; gorgeous, bold, and a little intimidating at first. but hidden beneath the surface, under all the stereotypes written off and plastered as the truth, they are both kind, angelic even. 

he sighs, resting his head against mark’s broad shoulder. the elder laces his fingers in between yugyeom’s in return, gently tapping his thumb to an imaginary beat he’s created.

“i really love you, you know that?” he whispers. “you’re my sun.”

mark simply hums, resting his head on top of yugyeom’s. “mm, what does that make you then? my moon?”

“haha, nah.”

confused, mark sits up. his eyebrows are furrowed so adorably, yugyeom wants to just squish his cheeks. 

and he does; ah, the perks of having a boyfriend.

“then what are you? i can’t be the sun without you, gyeommie.”

the sun is beginning to set, vivid reds and oranges bleeding into the teal sea. it hangs so perfectly, a perfect circle held without any strings or support. yugyeom sometimes imagines it to be a mere cut-out, and that behind the fire is a hidden reality of heaven.

the corners of his lips curl up ever so slightly, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s pink lips.

“if you’re the sun, let me be the day for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> woooo, so long, right???
> 
> i like putting twists on things, and yknow, everyone always makes mark to be this quiet, shy guy but i think he’s a lot more than that. too bad people don’t think the same way lmao
> 
> go check out my other fic summer salt if you want more markgyeom!! ive been trying really hard to write them as more than a background ship uwu
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, and please leave a kudos and a comment!! it means the WORLD to me
> 
> and hey, come talk to me on twitter or instagram if you want!! both accounts are @iiroselynflame uwu


End file.
